This disclosure relates generally to electronic messaging, and more particularly to creating digital stickers for use on a messaging system.
Dedicated messaging applications are a common method of online communication. Users use client devices, such as smartphones, to execute the messaging applications in order to exchange messages with enterprises, groups, and other users. One feature provided by some dedicated messaging applications is the ability to send stickers. Stickers are still or animated digital graphic images used to convey emotions or messages on the messaging application. Users of the messaging system are able to access sticker libraries containing stickers created by artists, which can be selected and sent to other users of the messaging system.
However, premade and generic stickers do not always accurately convey a user's intended emotion or message. Because premade stickers on the messaging system are created to cater to a large number of users, they may fail for individual users trying to address particular events, emotions, or messages, hampering the ability to communicate accurately and effectively on the messaging system.